


How SPN changed my life

by toomanyfandoms_ddc



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms_ddc/pseuds/toomanyfandoms_ddc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work, and it's pretty personal for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How SPN changed my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and it's pretty personal for me.

There's a lot in the world of supernatural I don't understand. And there's a lot it's done for my life. I couldn't imagine my life without it. From the notebooks I have with things that only fans would get such as hello Luci, I'm home to pretty much anything Cas says. From having troubles in the fandom completely understand it too personal problems that people you never really talk to would completely understand. Finding new people who think the way you do who dream the same things you dream who are two different in the end but so same as you. Thank you for all the people who've acknowledged my joining of a fandom, that at first, I didn't want to. I completely did not want to join the fandom; I brushed off my friend, who has hassled me until I watched it. I watched one episode and I was hooked. I found Archive of Our Own by chance... Google search I'd deemed wasn't going to be successful. Until I found some of my favorite authors. Things other sites wouldn't give me, things I'd only ever thought of writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
